wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ardor Magic
CONTACT Sanskrit FOR A USER OF ARDOR MAGIC** Ardor Magic was created by Dew and adopted by Sanskrit Ardor Magic 'is a form of magic practised by dragons much in the like of animus magic, but less powerful. Introduction Animus is like anger, incredibly dangerous and incredibly strong. Ardor, however, is like happiness; less powerful but much more healthy. The only thing Ardor cannot do that Animus can do is teleport. Ardors still cannot create life/reincarnate the dead. History Ardor magic first came into use six hundred years ago, to the very first user of this magic, a RainWing known as Jaguar. Jaguar's adoptive father was a SeaWing animus. The animus was knew that he and his fellow animus users where being hunted - and killed. The dragons hunting them where IceWings, jealous that the other tribes still possessed magic, and whipped them out. Animus where found using an enchanted rock. The only reason animus magic still exists is because the IceWings forgot about the dormant magic in the animi's children and ancestors. Once all the other animi were killed, the animus enchanted Jaguar to be the very first user of Ardor magic. Soon after, The SeaWing was found, and identified as Tidal, one of the many SeaWing princes. Tidal was taken away and killed. Jaguar had been tested with the rock, but because it was only enchanted to find animus dragons, he was released as non-magical. Uses Though not quite as powerful as animus magic, Ardor is an incredible ability to have for any dragon. Ardor magic is similar to Animus, the only difference being Ardi cannot teleport. Limits Ardor requires rather long recharging periods, although it depends on the user. This sometimes depends on how the user's magic was acquired. It usually takes longer if the user wasn't born with magic. Unlike animus magic, Ardor doesn't feed off the soul. It feeds off the strength and life force of its users instead, slowly sapping away at the dragon's life if they weren't to recharge for long enough. It generally takes 3 days for a user hatched with Ardor to recharge, but this can be longer or shorter, the charging period can be no shorter that 2 days though. For Ardi's who were not born with their magic, the charging period can be as long as a week and as little as 4 days. The time it takes to charge/re-charge depends on the spell, it was recorded that it took two months for and Ardi to re-charge once. There are several things and Ardi cannot do: * Teleport (themselves or others) * Deliberately enchant and object to mortally wound another dragon * Create life * Reincarnate the dead * Change species all-together (Dis-includes changing to look like another tribe, cannot change to look like anything other than a dragon). * Change other's species (same rules as above). * Enchant something to take them somewhere (by leading). Effects These effects only affect those born as a wielder of Ardor, although some changes from those born without the magic have been recorded too. Odd Coloration This is self-explanatory. Dragons born with Ardor often have unusual colouring, as shown with an IceWing Ardi, who had vibrant purple wings rather than regular light colours of an IceWing. Ardi not born with magic, changed to colour would happen slowly, over time. Changes to Personality This only effects users of Ardor who weren't born with the magic. The dragon may undergo small changes, such as stopping bad habits and becoming more self-less, and rarely large changes to personality, such as drastic alters like a murderer becoming kind and sweet and not wanting any dragon in the world to die. Higher tolerance to pain Users of Ardor have a tolerance to pain higher than most regular dragons. Small cuts and grazes usually don't effect them much, but deep cuts, broken bones and things worse than that they will experience the same as any other dragon. Sympathetic Telepathy A select few have the ability to feel another dragons emotions, and many of them often have a deeper understanding of another dragon's emotions and reasons for those emotions. Types of ''Ardor While all users of Ardor hold the same power at the earlier days of holding this magic, if they so chose, all users of Ardor are able to branch off into one of the different types of magic. This doesn't change their magic too much, but does allow for a variety of magic types to be used easier. Central types of Ardor These are the main four types of Ardor, the most common and the most powerful. Any dragon with Ardor magic has Terran Ardor, and ''one'' other central type or sub-type. Every Ardor has the essence of each central and sub-type of Ardor, but it can only be its strongest when and Ardor trains them-self in that type. No Ardor has, or can, learn more than one type/sub-type. Floral Ardor This variant of Ardor is often seen as a healing variety, and the most commonly practised. Dragons with Floral Ardor generally have a great connection to plants, and it is believed that part of a Floral Ardors power comes from the medicinal plants around them. Floral Ardor gives the user the ability to heal wounds, cuts, and sickness on both them self and other dragons, but it is limited. If the wound or sickness is mortal, or close to it, the magic renders almost unaffected, it simply prolongs the inevitable. If a Floral Ardor does attempt to heal one of these wounds, they can loose a bit of their life, even if they are fully charged, though it is not fatal. Re-charge time after healing a; cuts, scratches, minor sickness: 1-2 days; shallow open wounds, bad colds(ect): 2-4 days; deep wounds, bad sickness(non-fatal): 4-6 days; Fatal wounds and sickness: 10-16 days/possible death. Infernan Ardor This type of magic gives its wielder stronger heat resistance and a tolerance to bright light. Some Ardor with Infernan magic have been known to be able to stand in fire for days on end and not burn. Infernan magic also gives the user the ability to 'communicate' and 'understand' fire and heat. These dragons can also influence fire, heat and humidity. But doing this drains their energy. Re-charge time after using the fire, heat or humidity: 1-2 days. Torrenti Ardor Torrenti Ardor is similar to Infernan, but gives the user influence over water, rain and cold, using this influence drains their energy. Users with this magic have been known to be able to withstand extreme cold and darkness. Some users have been known to dive for 10 days straight without needing to come up for oxygen. Note: SeaWing Ardi generally don't practice Torrenti Ardor. Re-charge time after using the water, rain or cold: 2-3 days. Terran Ardor The 'default' type of magic. It is the most powerful and the most common. With this type of Ardor, the user can cast any spell an animus can, excluding the limits listed above. Users of Ardor always have Terran Ardor, with ''one'' central type or sub-type. Re-charge time after using magic for; Basic spells: 1-2 days; Intermediate spells: 2-4 days; Advanced spells: 4-10 days. Sub-types of Ardor Sub-types are rare, not very powerful and usually only seen in Ardi not born with magic. There are only two sub-types. Ardi with sub-types always have Terran Ardor. Beastial Telepathy Pretty self-explanatory, though many don't classify it as magic. Ardi with this sub-type can communicate with animals and scavengers, and are usually very fond of all animals. Re-charge time after talking to an animal: 1-3 hours. Elemental influence Ardi with this magic have an influence over one of the four main elements, much like Beastial telepathy, it's not entirely classified as magic. The influence on the elements are things like; changing wind currents; moving droplets of water around themselves; changing the heat and power of a fire, creating small dust storms. These things cant cause harm, but it can be enough to shock dragons, and sent them flying for the hills. Re-charge time: 6 hrs-1 day. Obtaining Ardor Ardor is almost always born into a dragon naturally. This is caused when magic 'leaks' into the egg around hatching time. This 'magic' is usually residue magic emanating from an animus dragon or object enchanted by an animus. While not being only exclusive to those who are born near animus magic, there is a form of Ardor that is air-born, meaning that any dragon could obtain it. Air-born Ardor is weaker that Leaked Ardor, and is also the type of Ardor a user receives if they were not hatched with it. Air-born Ardor is the result of enchanted objects that are 'unstable', meaning there is an overly high amount of magic within, resulting in some leaking and becoming air-born. Air-born Ardor magic is weaker, and it is also harder to use, as users where not born with it. Charging When a dragon uses Ardor magic, it makes them (magically) week. If they do not charge, they will lose a bit of their life, by ageing 2 years. The re-charge time varies on the type of Ardor and the spell cast. The longest re-charge period was 1 month, after an animus enchanted the Ardor dragon they fell in-love with to not lose their life when they cast extreme enchantments. The Ardor specialised in Floral, and was trying to save their father after he had one of his back legs torn off, and had already lost some blood. She knew it should have killed her, but the animus enchantment saved her. These are the general recharge times: Minor/basic spells: 1-2 days (e.g. enchant a rock to turn into a flower) Average/intermediate spells: 2-4 days (e.g. Enchant a cave to carve itself into a cliff-face) High/Advanced spells: 4-10 days (e.g. Enchant a dragon/animal to change appearance to something else) Known Users '''Historical * Jaguar of the RainWings - First known Ardi. * Heather of the IceWings - Made Ardor magic known to all of Pyrrhia. * Ardor of the RainWings - Took a month to heal after trying to save her father from a mortal wound. Current please fill in the following form to create a user of Ardor magic: Name: Gender: Tribe: Type/Sub-type used: Brief Appearance: Brief Personality: How they Obtained their magic (If they were not born with it): Users * Category:Miscellaneous Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Sanskrit Sunset)